Quicksand
by Ivan 'Kieran' Roux
Summary: Only got one life to live, we don't even need a piece of sand. Only you and me, we need to hold on. N.S. Oneshot. Dun Like Dun Read


**Title:** Quicksand

**Characters/ Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

**Type**: Oneshot

**Genre**: Tragedy, Angst, Shou-Ai

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:** The characters portrayed here belong to Kishimoto only.

Got inspiration from a song 'Quicksand' by Lady Gaga ft Britney Spears

Happy reading and hope you like it!

* * *

**QUICKSAND**

Uchiha Sasuke terlihat melangkah memasuki halaman depan rumah danau yang terbuat dari _rosewood_ itu. Terdengar suara berderik kala kedua kakinya yang tertutup keds biru tua menginjak kerikil-kerikil di bawahnya, sebelum mencapai tangga dan menapakinya satu-persatu. Tangannya menyentuh pinggiran tangga yang terasa dingin di kulit alabaster-nya. Ia berdiri sejenak di teras merogoh saku jins-nya untuk menarik keluar sebuah kunci dengan gantungan rubah oranye. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat gantungan kunci yang diberikan oleh seorang yang sangat spesial itu. Tak lama, ia sudah berada di dalam rumah, mengedarkan sepasang mata onyx-nya ke ruang tamu.

Ruangan itu tak sedikitpun berubah. Sofa panjang berwarna putih itu tak bergerak dari tempatnya, begitu juga dengan meja kaca di hadapannya. Beberapa tumpuk koran tampak di bawah meja itu. Ia lalu beralih pada jendela yang tak tertutup tirai. Ia jadi teringat bagaimana dirinya dan pemuda pirang itu pernah berdebat mengenai penting atau tidaknya keberadaan tirai jendela. Pemuda pirang itu bilang jika mereka tidak memerlukan tirai jendela dengan alasan agar sinar matahari bisa dengan leluasa menerangi rumah danau mereka. Tapi Sasuke menyanggahnya dengan mengatakan jika setiap orang akan bisa melihat ke dalam rumah mereka.

_"Aku tidak peduli."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang dikatakan orang-orang di luar sana. Ini hanya antara kau, aku, dan kita."_

Dan sudah bisa ditebak, rumah danau itu akhirnya tak memiliki tirai jendela di manapun.

Sasuke kembali melangkah menyeberangi ruangan menuju dapur. Ia berhenti di depan kulkas dan membukanya. Daerah di antara kedua alisnya berkerut saat melihat semangkuk ramen di dalamnya. Ia pun mendengus pelan. Tak biasanya si pirang itu menyisakan ramen kesukaannya. Ia lalu menutup pintu kulkas dan berjalan ke arah wastafel yang nampak mengkilap, tak ada satupun piring kotor di dalamnya. Kembali ia teringat bagaimana si pirang selalu menciptakan permainan-permainan yang membuat Sasuke selalu kalah dan menerima hukuman cuci piring. Tapi si pirang tetap tidak membiarkannya tenang karena pemuda itu akan selalu mengikutinya hingga ke wastafel dan menggodanya di sana hingga Sasuke kehilangan konsentrasi dalam pekerjaannya.

Dan Sasuke pun harus melanjutkan cuci piring keesokan paginya.

Membayangkan hal itu hanya membuat Sasuke sakit kepala dan merinding. Ia lalu keluar dari dapur dan berjalan melewati ruang tengah menuju kamar tidur utama. Dengan tenang ia mendorong pintu yang terbuat dari kayu cedar itu, menimbulkan bunyi berkerit yang terdengar menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Ia berdecak pelan karena hingga saat ini, pemuda pirang itu belum memperbaiki pintu kamar yang bunyinya berisik itu.

_"Dobe, pintu kamar sudah..."_

_"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah deadline dan tidak bisa ditunda."_

_"Kalau urusanmu selesai, kau bisa memperbaikinya."_

_"Kau saja yang kerjakan."_

Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata sambil menghela nafas yang sangat panjang. Sampai sekarang pun, si pirang tetap tidak memperbaiki pintu kamar mereka. _Apakah semua pekerjaan di rumah aku yang harus melakukannya? Benar-benar menyebalkan anak itu!_ Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke kembali ke dapur, menunduk untuk membuka lemari kecil dekat kulkas dan mengambil beberapa perkakas untuk memperbaiki pintu. Ia kembali dengan palu dan beberapa paku di tangannya kemudian memperbaiki pintu berwarna kecoklatan itu dengan penuh kesabaran. Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit untuk mengerjakannya dan begitu selesai, wajah kaku Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat ia menggoyang-goyang pintu itu dan tak terdengar lagi suara berkerit.

Ia lalu melangkah ke dalam kamar dan memperhatikan ruangan itu. Kepalanya menggeleng beberapa kali saat menemukan tempat tidur dalam keadaan acak-acakan. Seprai putih bercorak shuriken tidak terpasang pada setiap sudut tempat tidur. Sepasang bantal tidak tersusun rapi. Sebuah selimut malah hampir meluncur turun dari kasur. Sasuke berdecak. _Kebiasaan jelek anak itu memang sulit dihilangkan. Si pirang itu pasti kena deadline lagi sampai-sampai tidak sempat merapikan tempat tidurnya_. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk merapikan tempat tidur.

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia lalu duduk di sisi tempat tidur sambil menatap keluar jendela, pada danau beku yang terbentang di hadapannya. Setiap kali musim dingin tiba, danau itu pasti tertutup lapisan es tebal, membuatnya membayangkan dirinya dan pemuda pirang itu bermain _ice skating_ di sana. Setiap tahun selalu seperti itu, tak pernah sekalipun mereka melewatkan permainan itu. Dan jika musim semi datang, cahaya kehijauan akan memantul dari permukaan danau tersebut, membuat mereka tergoda untuk berenang bersama.

_"Hei, Sassy-chan! Ayo berenang!"_

_"Apa kau lupa? Aku tidak bisa renang."_

_"Apa kau juga lupa kalau aku ini bisa berenang?"_

_"A-apa maksudmu?"_

_"Kalau kau tenggelam, 'kan ada aku yang menyelamatkanmu!"_

_"Jadi kau mengharapkan aku tenggelam?"_

_"Hahahaha!"_

Sepasang mata onyx Sasuke nampak bergetar. Rasanya ia ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu. Dimana ia bisa melihat tawa pemuda pirang itu lagi, bisa menggenggam tangannya lagi, bisa menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin, membuatnya gemetar dan senang pada saat bersamaan. Lalu kepalanya meneleng saat mendengar dering telepon dari ruang tengah. Tak ada yang mengangkat membuat mesin penjawab bekerja.

_"Halo, Naruto di sini... ayo, Sassy-chan! Kau juga harus ngomong!"_

_"Hn."_

_"Masa cuma itu? Ayo ulangi lagi!"_

_"Halo, Naruto di sini..."_

_"Aku... Sasu... aah, bisakah kita hentikan ini?"_

_"Tidak bisa... eh, ternyata sudah merekam? Duh, bagaimana ini? Rekamannya jelek lagi! Teme, ini semua karena kau!"_

_"Hn."_

Terdengar bunyi 'biiip' sekali lalu suara seorang wanita yang berbicara dengan tenang. Sasuke mengenalinya sebagai suara Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu? Ah, ya, sekedar mengingatkan. Hari ini kau ada janji dengan Kakashi-san. Omong-omong, Gaara titip salam. Kalau sempat, mampirlah di kediaman kami. Semangat, ya!"

Telepon ditutup.

Hinata dan Gaara. Sasuke tidak menyangka jika dua anak manusia itu bisa menikah juga. Jika dilihat perjalanan cinta mereka... ah, tidak. Bagi Sasuke, perjalanan cintanya bersama si pirang jauh lebih rumit dibanding segalanya. Tapi dari kerumitan itulah yang membuat mereka tetap bertahan hingga saat ini. Sasuke lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

Saat membuka pintu, aroma citrus langsung memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Ia bahkan masih bisa mendengar tetes-tetes air dari kran bak mandi yang tak tertutup rapat. Ia lalu mendekati wastafel dan terkejut melihat sikat giginya bersama milik si pirang, berdiri di dalam gelas berbentuk Gamabunta.

_"Kenapa Gamabunta?"_

_"Tampangnya lucu. Sama sepertimu."_

_"Kau menyamakanku dengan kodok itu?"_

_"Memangnya kenapa?"_

_"Karena. Aku. Tidak. Lucu."_

_"Awww, Sassy-chan! Itulah kenapa aku sangat suka membuatmu marah. Tampangmu jadi benar-benar lucu, sama seperti gelas Gamabunta ini!"_

_"Baka!"_

Lalu Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah dan berhenti tepat di sisi bak mandi sebelum masuk dan duduk sambil menumpukan dagu di atas lututnya. Ia menatap dinding pualam di hadapannya, membayangkan sosok si pirang di sana, tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan bagaimana jemari panjang pemuda itu menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut, mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan penuh gairah.

Itu adalah momen terindah dalam hidupnya. Semuanya diawali dengan perlahan, suatu sentuhan mesra sebagai bukti rasa kasih yang timbul di antara mereka. Sedikit demi sedikit terbangunlah suatu irama yang bergelora, makin panas, mengembang dan memadukan galau yang kemudian berubah menjadi suatu lorong panjang penuh kebahagiaan yang merupakan paduan antara kebuasan dan kenikmatan. Ia telah takluk, hingga ia menjerit dengan rasa bahagia yang tak tertahankan. Seakan ia berada di antara aneka warna pelangi, lalu dilanda gelombang pasang yang mengangkatnya makin lama makin tinggi, hingga timbul suatu ledakan yang meluluhkan dirinya, dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Lalu matanya membuka saat mendengar suara langkah menapaki anak tangga. Dengan segera ia mengangkat tubuh dari bak mandi, keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menyusuri koridor dan menemukan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya kini sedang duduk pada sofa panjang di ruang tengah sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya.

Lalu telepon kembali berdering. Sasuke yang sedang berdiri dekat rak buku hanya memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda pirang itu mengangkat telepon dan berbicara dengan suara serak.

"Sakura-chan," sahut pemuda itu.

"Naruto-kun! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara wanita dari seberang.

"Yeah. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Konan-san?"

"Sukses. Dia bersedia menerbitkan novelku."

"Syukurlah!" sorak Sakura. "Jadi kau mau merayakannya malam ini?"

"Tentu saja. Aku berencana untuk..." Kalimat pemuda pirang itu berhenti saat sudut matanya menangkap sebuah buku terjatuh dari rak. Sambil menggenggam telepon di tangannya, ia berdiri untuk menghampiri buku itu dan menaruhnya kembali di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya menengadah, cuping hidungnya kembang kempis saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh berputar di sekitarnya.

"Ada apa? Naruto-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda bermata biru cerah itu lalu kembali ke sofa dan berkata, "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja..." Lama ia terdiam sebelum melanjutkan, "... aku seperti merasakan kehadirannya di sini."

"Oh, Naruto. Apa kau benar-benar merasakannya?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin aku hanya terlalu lelah. Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Kau masih belum merelakan kepergiannya, ya 'kan?"

"Sakura-chan..."

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah lagi melihatmu tersenyum. Bahkan pandanganmu pun kosong."

Si pirang menatap bayangannya pada kaca lemari di hadapannya. Matanya bukan cuma kelihatan sedih―matanya tampak kosong, tanpa kehidupan maupun harapan. Bahkan saat Sasuke mati pun, matanya tidak sekosong ini. Sekarang ia tahu apa maksud Sakura bahwa orang hidup juga bisa mati.

"Sasuke tak mau ini," bisik Sakura di telepon. "Dia mencintai kehidupan. Dia ingin kau juga merasakannya. Apa yang akan dikatakannya kalau dia melihat tatapan hidup-tapi-mati yang bakal lebih parah lagi kalau kau tidak berhenti?"

"Dia... dia..." Si pirang menelan ludah dalam-dalam.

"Kosong tidak bagus," komentar Sakura. "Kau harus mengisi matamu. Jika bukan dengan kebahagiaan, bisa dengan kesedihan dan luka. Bahkan kebencian lebih bagus daripada kosong."

Genggaman tangan si pirang menguat pada gagang telepon. "Sasuke bilang aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan hidupku dengan membenci," sahutnya cepat dan menyadari jika ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menyebut nama Sasuke sejak hari kematiannya. Ia lalu merasakan kelopak matanya bergetar dan setitik bening mulai mengalir di pipi kecoklatannya. "Sasuke... Sasuke..." Dengan lirih bibirnya mengucap nama itu berkali-kali begitu ia menutup telepon.

Leukimia telah merenggut Sasuke darinya. Hidup hingga usia 23 tahun sudah merupakan suatu anugerah yang tak terkira dan Sasuke berhasil melakukannya. Hingga di hari terakhirnya pun, ia masih memberikan rangkaian kata-kata yang kini berada di halaman depan novel miliknya yang sebentar lagi diterbitkan.

_Tiap langkah hidupku diwarnai beribu rasa, sampai pada saatnya gelap menutup indra. Tapi hidup tak perlu didramatisir. Hidup hanya perlu sedikit mimpi, optimisme, doa dan usaha, serta sedikit semangat dari teman hidup. Karena __**dia**__ alasanku untuk dewasa dan bernafas._

_**Dia**_**. **Satu kata yang ditujukan untuk dirinya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sasuke..." bisik pemuda pirang itu begitu isakannya berangsur-angsur menghilang. "Aku tahu kau mendengarku. Aku hanya ingin bilang... terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kau datang di saat aku tidak mengenal apa itu cinta. Karena dirimu aku tahu rasanya menjadi kuat, aku tahu rasanya dicintai. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana kau menyentuh hidupku. Kau tahu? Setiap kali aku menutup mata, aku masih bisa merasakanmu karena kau masih ada di sini..." Pemuda itu menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "... di hatiku."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis. Mendengar barisan kalimat itu, sekarang ia sudah bisa pergi dengan tenang. Bagaimanapun, pemuda itu kini telah menerima kematiannya, merelakan kepergiannya. Dengan begitu satu tugasnya di dunia telah selesai.

**END**

* * *

Aaargh, membuat genre angst itu sulit! Feel-nya biasa nggak dapat dan hal itu sangat menyebalkan! Ta-tapi saya 'kan ingin mencoba hal-hal baru... nggak apa-apa 'kan? Lalu seperti biasa, saya menunggu review dari teman-teman. Dan, uh, thanks karena sudah membaca fic nggak jelas ini *kabuuur*

Ja Ne.


End file.
